


Uomo avvisato mezzo salvato ( forewarned is forearmed)

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen artwork, don't repost please, hope it is the right translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery





	Uomo avvisato mezzo salvato ( forewarned is forearmed)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48338160491/in/dateposted-public/)

Regina: What did you dare tell me?

Emma: Hey dude! Back away from my wife. Trust me, it's for your own good.


End file.
